What If?
by fanfictionusername
Summary: Just as the title says. Rated T cuz I don't really know how to rate.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I can explain why this fic came into action. There's this bleach fanfic about the What ifs of Hitsugaya Toshiro and it's been a long time since I've read it, then just now I saw a picture of a little Setsuna riding on Lockon-oniichan's shoulders. And I just had a cheesecake. Anyways, if this turns out to be any good, I hope the kind readers (glances around puppy-eyed at the audience) can suggest more What Ifs scenarios.. And y'know, if you've any qualms about me being unoriginal, I'll see to it right away, and take appropriate action. :)**

_What if..... Lockon had to babysit a kiddie (4 or 5 year old ish) Setsuna?  
_

* * *

The four Gundams docked on Ptolemy and the meisters were finally allowed to rest after a long and tiring mission. As Lockon was making his way to the corridor, his arms grew stiff and tired. As he passed a glass window he saw a reflection of himself, with huge bags under his eyes. He hasn't really been sleeping well. He then saw Allelujah, who said he looked in bad shape and urged him to quickly get some rest.

"Why don't you see Dr. Moreno!" Allelujah's voice echoed in the hallway as Lockon sped past him.

"Whatever.. You don't look any better yourself." He muttered silently and a tad bit cranky.

Lockon felt dizzy. He unconsciously let go of the handle and floated around. His eyelids closed and he drifted off to sleep.

--

The early morning sun blinded Lockon as he woke up, silently cursing about forgetting to close the curtains the other night. He yawned and lightly stretched. Seeing it was still very early, or early enough, he abruptly sealed the windows shut, closed the curtains and went back to his bed. Feeling a slight chill, he pulled on his sheets and found, on his bed, something that wasn't supposed to be there in the first place.

He blinked once. Twice. It- or rather, _he _was really there.

"S-S-Setsuna?!?" Lockon quickly stood up and took a better view. A small form began to sit up and revealed his face. Cute little Setsuna groggily rubbed his eyes.

"Onii-chan, you have a very nice warm bed here." Setsuna said with that straight face but with a childish voice.

Lockon, still stiffened from shock, took a few seconds before he was able to say something coherent.

"H-How?..Wh-Why do you look like a small kid?!" Lockon sputtered, watching Setsuna stumble out of bed, wearing what looks to be Gundam pajamas. It seems Setsuna didn't hear Lockon.

He walked straight up to Lockon, not bothered in the slightest bit with Lockon's towering height, and said, "..Good morning."

Lockon stared at the unbelievable sight before him and replied cheerily with a smile, "Morning to you too!"

.................

After a few minutes of freshening up Lockon hurriedly changed out of his sleep clothes and into some normal clothing. He took a glance at the corner, and saw Setsuna having troubles buttoning the last button on his shirt, but still buttoned it in the end.

Lockon mentally thought to himself where and how in the hell Setsuna, the serious and stoic gundam-baka transform into a 5 year old. As he was fiercely thinking and succeeding to remain calm, he felt a light tug at his pants and looked down.

"....." Setsuna's stomach growled and Lockon snapped out of his thoughts.

"Erm..." Lockon shuffled through the shelves hoping to find a decent meal the kid could have and settled for a box of pocky. His refrigerator was empty and since he didn't have fresh milk, he luckily had and grabbed a can of orange juice. He motioned for Setsuna to sit at the table and set the food down.

"Well, sorry but anything else is-"

"Thanks.." Setsuna silently said and munched on the pocky. Setsuna seemed to notice Lockon sit with him and watched him eat.

"....Onii-chan, would you like some?" Setsuna asked.

"Oh. No I'm not hungry." Lockon said to which Setsuna replied with a small nod. Lockon smiled and opened his can of juice for him.

("Now what do I do..") Lockon thought. ("Should I report this to Sumeragi..? What would they do to him?") Setsuna chugged down his juice. ("Will I have to take care of him forever..?") Lockon was beginning to panic and started having strange hallucinations.

--

"Lockon. Lockon. Lockon Stratos." A voice sounding to be Tieria's echoed through his dreams.

"Mmhmmn.." Lockon was slightly tossing about in his sleep.

"Lockon Stratos!!"

He woke up a bit surprised, sat up and realized he was at the infirmary.

"Lockon!" Sumeragi looked concerned. "They said you passed out in the hallways."

He loked around and saw Tieria crossing his arms.

"Lockon Stratos, it would be troublesome if a meister would be unable to pilot due to illnesses. Be more careful from now on." Tieria said.

"Okay okay.." Lockon gestured with his hands.

"Anyway, it was a good thing Setsuna found you." Allelujah remarked.

"Setsuna. Oh! Where's Setsuna?" Lockon saw the young meister was absent in the room.

The door slid open. "I'm right here." Setsuna walked over to the group. "Lockon. Are you okay?"

"Setsuna!! You were- And I- You- How?" Lockon said clumsily.

"What?"

"You were a little kid! And..!"

"Did you hit your head or something?" Sumeragi asked.

Lockon stared at the now normal teenage Setsuna.

"Oh! Uhh.. Sorry, forget about that." Lockon scratched the back of his head.

Setsuna raised an eyebrow. "Okay."

"Anyways! Lockon seems fine, so see you later." Sumeragi left the room followed by Tieria and Allelujah.

"Get some rest now." Setsuna said and began to leave the room.

"Ah.." Lockon saw a five year old version of Setsuna leave the room.

A chill ran down his spine.

END

**Ended up a lot longer than I thought.. Ah well I'd appreciate reviews! Thankies! **


	2. Chapter 2

**:) This chapter's theme was suggested by Shuuri! **

* * *

Setsuna, Allelujah, and Tieria gathered in the Gundam's hangar. Ian had apparently called them to help tune the Gundams. As Ian directed them, he noticed Lockon was missing.

"Hey, Allelujah! Where's Lockon?" Ian asked.

"I'm not sure. He's probably still in his room." Allelujah replied while opening Kyrios' cockpit.

Ian sighed and scratched his head. "That guy is too laid-back."

"Hmph." Tieria seemed to overhear. "He is obviously unfit to be a meister."

"Would you like to call him here?" Setsuna asked, after typing something into his beloved Exia.

"And why should I?" Tieria answered back, leaning on the wall.

"Hm, you don't seem to be doing anything important yet." Ian noted.

Seeing he was being crushingly defeated, he unexpectedly yielded for the sake of his pride. "Fine." And with that said, he strode away.

--

There was a chain of impatient knocks on Lockon's door.

"Lockon. Ian wants you at the hangar."

"........." No answer.

Tieria grew more and more irritated by the second.

He pounded on the door. "Lockon Stratos!"

"........." Still no answer. But wait, there was more. "Give that back!" Childish voices echoed through the door. "Ow! You scratched my lip!"

Tieria pressed the side of his head against the door, hoping to hear what he thought he heard. Loud sounds and screams could be heard at the other side. Tieria punched in the password through the emergency switches next to the door (via the information in Veda), and a split second before the door slid open, a loud **WHAM! **could be heard followed by two kids toppling over Tieria.

"What in the name of Veda-" Tieria grew dizzy while his glasses skidded across the floor. Tieria stared at the sight before him.

Two small versions of Lockon were fighting over what seemed to be a piece of candy. One was holding it away from their faces while the other was clawing at his duplicate. Tieria silently watched in amazement. One Lockon dropped the piece and both dove for it and rolled across the floor. They bickered, and clawed at each other.

But what the two Lockons failed to notice and what Tieria _did _notice; was that in the midst of the two's fight, Tieria's glasses were stepped on and trampled on to the point that it could not be repaired by Ian or by Allelujah.

Tieria then menacingly shouted, "STOP IT THIS INSTANT!!!"

--

"Am I seeing what I'm really seeing?" Setsuna blinked at the unbelievable sight of Tieria holding up one 5 year old Lockon on one hand and another 5 year old Lockon on the left.

"Are you holding up..._ two small_ Lockons?" Allelujah rubbed his eyes.

"Yes, and I am as much surprised as you all are." Tieria put the Lockons down. in surprise.

Sumeragi burst in laughter.

"Eeek! They're so cuute!!" Mileina screamed and pinched the kids' cheeks much to the delight of one and the disgust of the other.

Anew inspected the Lockon who was rubbing his cheek with a sour face. As she got closer he blushed and looked away.

While Lasse was giving the other Lockon a piggyback ride, Tieria approached Setsuna and Allelujah.

"I recall the information in Veda said that Neil Dylandy had a twin." Tieria mused.

"...I see." Setsuna watched the twins. "But how come they're both in the form of little kids?"

"That, I think, is beyond my understanding." Tieria said as he rubbed his temples.

"Then, which one is Neil?" Allelujah asked.

The three meisters looked suspiciously at the Lockon who couldn't seem to sit still and was dragging Feldt Grace around.

"I'm Neil! C'mon Onee-chan, let's play!"

"Ok..."

"So that's Neil Dylandy..." Tieria nodded.

Allelujah noticed Neil's twin pulling at his shirt.

"Uhh.. Yes?" Allelujah asked, a bit nervous.

"I'm hungry. Feed me something." The Lockon replica demanded.

And at this point Marie entered the room and noticed Allelujah's dilemma.

"My name is Marie. What's yours?" Marie greeted the child.

"Lyle."

Marie nodded and led him away to Anew. "Anew-onee-san will give you something to eat." And she winked at Anew.

"Lyle, is it?" Anew asked with gentle eyes. Lyle shyly nodded.

"Seems like Lyle likes Anew." Allelujah said.

--

After Neil finally let go of Feldt's hand and Lyle got fed, everyone seemed to settle down.

"Locko- er.. Neil and Lyle," Tieria found it hard to speak in front of 5 year olds. "I've been meaning to ask you this, but where did you come from? And where did the- uhh.. 24 year old Neil go?"

Lyle shrugged and held Anew's hand.

"I"m right here!" Neil replied, waving his arms around while on top of Allelujah's shoulders. Is the kid always sugar high?

Tieria stood there dumbfounded.

* * *

**There! I had a bit of trouble on figuring out how to end this, but I think I managed somehow. X3 I'm always open for new suggestions! Thanks 4 reading  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to JenLawliet for the idea~! Sorry for any grammatical errors so far, since everything's unbeta'd. Anyways, hope you enjoy.  
**

* * *

Allelujah nervously paced around his room. It was rare of Marie to want something of him. Something like _this._ Marie knew Hallelujah was gone, or at least for now, and she didn't really particularly asked him for it. But he wanted her to be happy, and he'd do anything to make her happy.

Allelujah stood in the middle of his room, recalling their conversation earlier.

_"Allelujah." Marie called. "What's Hallelujah like?" She asked, looking up from her coffee._

_Allelujah seemed a bit surprised about the sudden question. "Well... he's a bit... different." Allelujah said._

_"How so?"_

_Allelujah scratched his head. "He's different in a unique way. And perhaps a bit too violent." He finally said, shuddering a little._

_"Hmm..."_

_It stayed silent for a few minutes. Till Marie smiled and said, "I'd like to meet him once."_

Allelujah rubbed his eyes and stared at the mirror. "Hallelujah..." He covered his grey eye with a hand.

"......." He took out his comb and fixed his hair to cover half his face like before and waited. "....Like that's ever going to happen." He then messed up his hair. After two and a half hours of Allelujah's fruitless attempts to somehow bring out Hallelujah, he let out an irritated groan before finally dropping down on his bed.

His eyelids were closing in on him._ "Yo. Hm? It's been a while since I last saw you like that." _

"Hallelujah..." Allelujah reached ot his hand to a smirking Hallelujah before finally passing out.

--

Soft knocks could be heard at the door.

"Allelujah? Allelujah?" Marie sensed something different and decided to barge in.

"Allelujah?" Marie looked around and saw him sitting cross-legged on a chair.

"Wrong." Hallelujah's voice echoed through the room. "It's Hallelujah."

Marie let out a small gasp.

"Heh." Hallelujah walked towards her and tilted her face. "So?"

"Are you expecting something?" Marie asked, a teensy bit shaken. He seemed like a completely different person.

"Not really." Hallelujah shrugged. "Are you?"

"No... But I think I prefer Allelujah."

Hallelujah seemed pleased. "Oh?" He raised an eyebrow.

Marie nodded. "And I want him back now."

"I'm pretty sure he'll be happy to hear that from you." Hallelujah moved in closer to Marie. "Tell him I said hi." He whispered in her ear. Marie looked up at him, and saw Allelujah turn a pretty shade of red.

Marie smiled and rested her head on his shoulders and said, "Thank you."

END

**That's it for now, thanks for reading, and I'll always welcome new suggestions with open arms!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Right... I shall now present my attempt of writing a more serious and longer fic. xDD My thanks to Andy Wong Fey Hong!**

_Tieria watched the crew in solace through Veda, silently wishing to be with them once again.  
_

"Heeey... Why did Allelujah leave?" Mileina complained to Sumeragi.

Sumeragi sighed. "I'm sure he has his own reasons."

"What about Tieria? Is he never coming back?" Mileina looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"I'm not so sure myself." Sumeragi sadly said. Mileina was about to say something when the remaining meisters entered the room.

"Tieria Erde is..." Setsuna began to say. "...watching over us."

Mileina looked more disappointed than before.

Lockon quickly added, "That guy's still alive though, and inside Veda, slacking off." Lockon grinned.

"Oh? Aren't you the same?" Sumeragi playfully remarked.

_'Those people haven't changed a bit' Tieria silently told himself. Smiling ever so little.  
_

Lockon furrowed his brow in mock annoyance and replied, "I'm most definitely not inside Veda, and I don't slack off. I'm working very hard here, as a matter of fact."

"Lockon," Feldt called from behind. "Where's the mission report I asked you to write?"

"Ah!" Lockon suddenly remembered something.

--

_Tieria listened to his comrades' laughter. In the end, he couldn't be with them after all. No matter how much he wanted to scold Lockon for his sillyness, or how much he wanted again to tell Setsuna and Allelujah they weren't suited to be meisters, nothing would change. He would always watch from afar. The thought of those things made him feel strangely melancholic._

_'Are you sad?'_

_Tieria turned to look at Regene's smug face. 'It doesn't have anything to do with you.' He replied._

_'Yes, now that I think about it, it doesn't.' Regene went over to Tieria. 'Would you like to be with them again?' _

_'Why are you asking me these?' Tieria countered with another question._

_'No particular reason. But...' Regene disappeared before finishing what he said._

_Tieria turned towards his screen and sighed.  
_

_--_

Allelujah woke up in a cold sweat and rubbed his eyes. He walked to the window and gazed at the night sky.

"Can't sleep?" Marie crept up from behind him.

Allelujah shook his head. "I had a dream."

"What was it about?"

"...The past." Allelujah's mismatched eyes glistened as he stared at the moon.

--

Tieria slowly opened his eyes. He saw a cream colored ceiling. "Where..."

_'Tieria Erde.'_

"Regene Regetta!" What did you do?!" Tieria shouted in shock when he realized he wasn't in Veda anymore.

_'I kept a spare body containing our DNA just in case.'_

"Then-!" Tieria was cut off.

_'I simply transferred your conscious mind into that body.'_

Tieria was left speechless for a moment.

"...Why?" He finally asked.

_'There's only room for one in Veda.' _Regene stated in an obvious manner.

Tieria could not believe this, but it felt as real as ever. His thoughts finally came to his comrades. He examined the room he was in, and deduced he was in the place where Ribbons hid Veda.

_'There's a transport ship remaining below. You could use it to get out of here.'_

Tieria headed for the exit, and stopped at the doorway. "...I appreciate it." He mumbled and left.

Regene smirked. _'Yes. You've certainly become a foolish human.'_

--

Lockon yawned. "It's been quiet for some time now." He rested his arm against Sumeragi's headrest.

"Don't get too comfortable." Sumeragi said.

Setsuna was the first to notice a transport ship. "Look over there." The screen zoomed in to reveal a small transport ship.

"What should we do? They're asking for permission to dock." Lasse asked.

Sumeragi thought for a while. "Hmm... Let them. They're probably lost." Sumeragi finally said.

"She's too carefree." Feldt commented.

"Now! Let's all go and meet our guest." Sumeragi said.

--

They gathered at the hangar, and the door to the ship slowly revealed a very flustered Tieria.

"Tieria!" Tieria caught a running Mileina immediately rushing in for a hug.

"Where the hell have you been all this time?!" Sumeragi exclaimed.

"Sorry." Tieria apologized.

"I don't remember you being so apologetic." Lockon said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tieria deadpanned.

"Just as I said." Lockon replied, a smile forming on his lips.

"How did you come back?" Setsuna asked.

Tieria opened his mouth to say something, but Feldt quickly said, "We'll have to contact Allelujah about this."

"Yeah... I'm home, everyone."

"Welcome back."

END

**So, um, yeah. Thanks for reading, hope I passed in my quest to make this one long and serious. -gulp- -shifty eyes- Comments and suggestions are much welcomed and appreciated. :] **


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

**Am I late? Ah well, I think I also messed up the line thingys... **

* * *

Allelujah paced back and forth near Marie's house. He was nervously sweating as he checked his watch, over and over again.

"Hallelujah, is this really a good idea..?" Allelujah whispered.

_"I've no idea. But that's what those women said, so just do it already. Or do you want me to take over?" _

The word women mentioned, Allelujah thought of what Feldt, Mileina, and Sumeragi adviced him to do. _"Bring her flowers and a love letter. It'll be so romantic!~" _Allelujah winced at the memory of the girls' giddy squees.

7:00. It's time. It was now or never. He'll have to suck up his fears and express his affections for the girl he loves in the indirect way one would call 'romantic'.

* * *

It was early morning, and Marie was making tea in her kitchen. Pouring hot water into the pot, the doorbell rang.

("Who could it be?") Marie thought and went to answer the door.

"Yes?"

To her surprise, a bouquet of fresh flowers lay on her doorstep. Marie looked around, hoping to spot the person who sent her the flowers. Looking at it, she noticed a note stuck with the bouquet.

_'I wrote your name in the sky, but the wind blew it away.' _It read. A single sentence of a poem, perhaps. Marie could not comprehend what this person's intentions were. Bringing inside the flowers with her, she placed them in a vase and took a seat next to it. Marie inspected the gift, and counted 10 red roses, with 1 white rose at the center. What a peculiar arrangement, she thought.

* * *

Allelujah watched Marie leave the house from behind a tree. After consulting with his love advisers (Namely Feldt, Mileina, and Sumeragi), they told him to go buy something Marie would appreciate, but keep laying low. He sighed and clutched his gift, determined.

Marie walked to a small restaurant and took a seat. Allelujah followed and sat at a bench outside the shop. Donning a red cap and shades, he covertly watched Marie ordering some juice. A few seconds later, he saw Anew **(a/n: Mysteriously revived! lol just think Setsuna didn't pull** t**he trigger and Lyle somehow managed to dodge and immobilize her.) **walking towards the shop. Seeing his chance, he half ran to her and pulled them out of Marie's view.

"Wha- Allelujah? What are you doing?" Anew inquired.

Allelujah checked Marie. Seeing she hasn't noticed them, let out a deep breath.

"Sorry, but can you do me a small favor?" Allelujah said and showed her a small bag.

"Eh?"

* * *

"Marie." Anew crept up behind Marie.

Marie turned to look at her. "You're late. I-"

Anew handed her a white paper bag with another rose tied at the end of the handle.

"This... Where did you get this?" Marie asked her.

Anew took a seat across her and scanned the menu.

"I don't know. I was told to give it to you."

"By whom?" Marie said and peeked inside.

Anew shrugged. "I couldn't see his face."

"...Yet you still took it?"

"Won't you open it?" Anew immediately replied.

"......." Marie carefully undid the pink bow and fished out a colorful picture book. Marie gazed at the book, and noticed something sticking out from in between the pages. It was another note.

_'I wrote your name in the sand, but the waves washed it away.'_

The continuation of the poem.

* * *

Stepping out of the pet shop, Allelujah held the end of a leash with him. His phone rang, and he answered it.

"Yes? Yes."

"......"

"What?!?"

"But-

"I did... But still!"

"......."

"Fine."

"Yeah. Thank you. Bye."

Allelujah took a deep, deep, breath.

".... Ow! Baron! Cut it out!"

* * *

Marie arrived at home just before sunset. Before reaching the door, however, she heard a dog's bark not far away.

"Hm?"

A black and brown Scottish terrier happily touched her leg with its nose and she knelt down to pet it. A dogtag dangled on its collar but no address could be seen.

"Baron huh?" Marie called the dog. "...What do you have there?" Marie pulled a piece of paper from the collar and opened it._ 'I wrote your name in my heart, and forever it will stay.' _Marie blushed as she read the contents. There's no flower this time, but below the note a few more words were scribbled down. _'Watch your step, it's getting dark.'_

Marie smiled.

_"W-what a crude and indirect way of professing h-his love to you."_ Soma Peries hopelessly stuttered inside her head.

"Don't you like him?"

Soma turned bright red. _"Shut up. I bet he's going to propose next."_

It was Marie who turned bright red next.

* * *

"Hallelujah! What am I going to do?! How the hell am I supposed to do this?!?" Allelujah said while having a panic-attack.

_"Whoa easy now_, _don't worry, you're just having premarital distress."_

"We're not even getting married yet!"

_"If you'd just ask her already without overreacting and killing us both, you'd-"_

"I'm not overreacting!"

Allelujah sighed. He looked up at the night sky and held the small black box in his pocket tight.

"I'm going." He said and walked away.

_"Heh. Good luck."_

_

* * *

_

After feeding the dog some biscuits, the doorbell rang for the second time today. Marie answered the door, and again, no one could be seen.

_"Isn't it about time he shows his face?" _Soma said.

Before Marie could speak, Baron suddenly barked and ran outside.

"Baron?" Marie watched the dog bark and run around.

_"I think it wants you to follow him." _Soma said.

"I know..." Marie replied and followed the dog. After about 15 minutes of jogging and 4 corners to turn, they arrived at the top of a hill. Baron sat and waited patiently. Marie looked around, and noticed a presence behind her. She turned around and saw Allelujah, wearing something semi-formal.

"Allelujah..."

"Hello, Marie." Allelujah smiled. And held out a huge bouquet of roses in front of her. Marie stood there speechless until Allelujah leaned and kissed her lips lightly, blushing all the way.

Allelujah stared at her with bright eyes. He kneeled on one knee, and held out an open black box.

And that was what probably caused her to temporarily change into Soma Peries.

"W-wh-what the you think you're doing?!"

"Well, uh... I'm... proposing to you."

"_Obviously._" Hallelujah added and Marie somehow managed to hear him through quantum brainwaves.

Soma reverted back to Marie. "Allelujah..."

If you look closely, you'd notice Allelujah's body fidgeting. Marie sat down and looked Allelujah straight in the eye. She touched the side of his face and asked, "When can we have our honeymoon?"

* * *

Allelujah and Marie walked together outside the chapel, their comrades and friends cheering and congratulating them.

"Allelujah," Marie whispered in his ear. "I love you."

Allelujah closed his eyes and whispered back, "I love you too."

* * *

**Oookay. If I remember correctly, this is my first time writing romance. eep. *gets kicked off a cliff* Thanks for reading! **

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

**=D This chapter was suggested by Sony Ninja, thanks!**

* * *

Saji rang the doorbell of Setsuna's house, holding what seems to be a box of pizza. After a few seconds of waiting, the door opened.

"Ah, Setsuna, I was wonderin-"

"Setsuna isn't here right now. Would you like me to take a message?" An unknown girl with pink hair answered the door, much to Saji's surprise.

"Oh. Sorry. Can you just pass this on to him?" Saji said, a wee bit nervous.

The mysterious girl took the pizza and bid him good day. The door closed and Saji began to slowly walk back home, thinking all the way who it could be. His sister? No, she would've addressed Setsuna onii-san earlier. His mother? Far too young. Cousin? Possibly... But who would want their girl cousin living with them? Saji pondered and came to a conclusion as he opened their door, and sat on the sofa.

Setsuna's girlfriend.

The next day, as Saji walked by his neighbor's house, he noticed the door was open and huge boxes were in front. Temporarily forgetting his manners, he took a quick peek and saw Setsuna carrying a heavy box in. The girl from yesterday couldn't be seen. Setsuna set the box he was carrying down, and proceeded to walk back outside.

"Saji Crossroad." Setsuna monotonously said and began to carry another box inside.

"Wait, Setsuna! Do you mind if I help you? Those seem quite heavy." Saji said.

"I don't mind. But I thought you were going somewhere." Setsuna replied, looking back.

Saji carried a box, which was tremendously heavy, and said, " Don't worry, I'm meeting Louise 2 hours later."

Setsuna set down a box and and someone seemed to call him as he turned his head to the right. Saji watched as the pink-haired girl talked silently to Setsuna. The girl noticed Saji nearing them and looked like she was about to say something, but Setsuna spoke first.

"Saji, this is Feldt Grace."

Saji nodded and greeted her kindly.

A few minutes later, Setsuna and Saji finished carrying the heavy boxes in, and to thank them, Feldt gave them both some juice.

"Saji!!!" A familiar voice echoed and Saji almost choked on his juice.

"Louise! I thought we were meeting at the park?" Saji asked, while Setsuna quietly sipped his juice behind him.

Louise poked Saji's side. "I just knew you'd be here."

Saji sweat-dropped and Louise asked who the pink-haired girl standing next to Setsuna is.

"Feldt Grace." Setsuna told her.

"Nice to meet you." Feldt said.

"I'm Louise, nice to meet you too. Say, would you and Setsuna be willing to come with us to the park?"

Saji was surprised at her question. But what worried him was the fact that Setsuna agreed.

--

"I thought we were going to the park!" Saji, who was riding a roller coaster yelled. The coaster made three consecutive loops and it made Saji gurgle.

After how many minutes, the coaster finally stopped and the four of them exited and went to a nearby bench.

"We are in a park. An amusement park. Aren't we?" Louise told Saji and turned to Setsuna and Feldt.

"Technically, this is a park." Feldt replied.

"I thought the rides were supposed to be thrilling." Setsuna said.

Saji covered his mouth in an attempt to resist vomiting, and took a deep breath. "How can you say that?"

Setsuna shrugged and Louise dragged them to the next vomit-inducing ride. And the next. And the next after that. And so on.

--

Setsuna and Feldt came back home at around 7:00 after Setsuna dragged an unconscious Saji next door.

Feldt opened the window. "It was rare of you to do that, Setsuna." She said.

The wind gently blew around them. Setsuna looked outside and turned to her.

"It's just fine." He replied, and closed his eyes. The gentle wind softly blew at his dark hair, and Feldt stared at him longingly.

The communication device in Feldt's pocket rang. Setsuna opened his eyes and listened intently to what Feldt was replying.

"Sumeragi wants us."

Setsuna nodded and they both prepared to leave.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I can finally, _finally _update! Damn it's getting harder and harder fighting off my dimwit older sister for the internet. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

After showering, Billy wore a bathrobe and dried his hair. It was early evening, he changed into a suit and half his thoughts were occupied with the aftermath and so forth. The other half were occupied with-

His phone rang and he saw a message in his phone. It was from Graham. His eyes scanned his message and he chuckled a bit to himself. That Graham.

_Billy, I heard you reconciled with that woman? You love her, don't you? Being a virgo, I've never been this happy for my friend.  
_

_Enough of that. I was supposed to be reminding you to come with me to a meeting. I forgot which one. Come quick. I'm at a restaurant somewhere. -Graham  
_

Graham always had a bad habit of messaging him when he's drunk. But Billy does recall needing to go to a meeting of some kind with Graham. Billy was about to leave when he received another message.

_Billy, I'm sorry to ask you of this when you're probably busy right now, but can you meet me now at the usual place? -Kujo_

...

Graham can wait.

--

Sumeragi, or rather, Kujo sat at a table for two in a far corner, with a small lamp as the only source of light. After drinking some alcohol, she saw Billy approaching her. They greeted each other and he took a seat across her.

It stayed silent for a while. Billy poured some into his glass and said, "What's wrong? It's rare for you to call me like this."

Kujo smiled apologetically and said, "Sorry. Were you about to do something?"

He shrugged and smiled.

The awkward silence lingered on.

In an attempt to start a conversation, Kujo bluntly asked him, "...So how's work?" To which Billy replies with a small laugh and an "Alright."

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing really. I kind of expected you to want to discuss some things with me." Billy said thoughtfully.

"What sort of things then?" Kujo asks, watching the rain starting to fall outside.

"...I don't know."

Kujo turned to Billy and she barely caught him staring at her.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about some things." Billy started and lowered his voice. "Are you still with Celestial Being?"

She shrugged and playfully said, "Don't ask about something so uptight. It's a rare chance to be meeting like this, so let's talk about other things."

Billy blinked and nodded shortly after. She didn't answer his question.

"A lot of things has happened." Kujo started. "Is everyone okay on your side?"

"They're fine." Billy silently replies, and they continued talking like this until just before midnight.

--

The rain started letting up, and the both of them prepared to leave and stood outside at the sidewalk, near the entrance.

"I've had a nice time, thanks for coming." Kujo says to Billy.

"Yeah, me too. It was nice seeing you." He replies.

Kujo turned around and started walking away, when suddenly Billy called out "Wait!" and she stops for a moment.

"Aren't you going to give me an answer? About what I said that time!" The rain begins to heavily fall again and before he could hear her reply, the rain hides her from his eyes and the thunder overpowers her voice. The strong wind blew against him and when he looked she was gone.

While sheltering from the cruel rain under small roof, Billy checks his phone and sees about twenty messages from Graham. The latest one saying:

_Where are you? -Graham_

He sighed and went on his way again. He's made him wait long enough.

**Cake! I mean... Thanks for reading!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Aother chapter! whee...**

**

* * *

**

Yes, it all started with the cursed game called King's Game. **(a/n..Just in case you don't know what it is: Ousama Game, or King's Game, is a kind of game where there's a group of people drawing sticks that has numbers written. The person who draws a king symbol [or whatever it's called] can then order any number to do what they want. So yeah...)**

Everyone (Marie, Feldt, Haro, Lockon, Allelujah, Setsuna, Ian, Lasse) was quite drunk, with the exception of Setsuna who was busy thinking about his Gundam. Who started the game, you ask? Hallelujah. And why Hallelujah is here? Because Allelujah tripped and was out cold, therefore Hallelujah took the liberty of taking over.

"Lockon!" Lasse drunkenly bellows. "I order you to kiss Haro!"

"Lockon! Lockon!"

"Hey! You're breaking the *hiccup* rules! You're supposed to be calling out numbers!"

Hallelujah grabs all the sticks. "We'll do it again then!" While everyone picks out their sticks, Hallelujah suppresses the urge to laugh evilly. What those drunken idiots don't know, is that he's positioned the sticks in a way so that _he _could become king. But because Hallelujah wasn't paying any attention at all, Haro managed to swipe the right stick in time.

"I am king! I am king!" Haro happily chirps.

"Damnit!" Hallejah says and bangs the wall. His plan has been foiled.

"Numbers 8 and 3! Go on date! Go on date!"

"Who's 8 and 3!?"

"I'm 8." says Marie, sitting beside Hallelujah.

"I-I'm 3." Feldt shyly says.

"........." One could not imagine how much Hallelujah wanted to disintegrate Haro into nothingness. Via Arios' weapons, of course.

--

"Lasse will be picking us up later." Feldt told Marie. The both of them decided it would be enough to stay at a cafe, and just talk.

Marie scanned the menu and looked up. "Okay then." The waiter comes up and Marie orders a cappuccino.

"I'll have some black coffee." Feldt says to the waiter.

"So, Feldt-san, do you have anyone you like?" Marie asks out of the blue.

Feldt immediately turns pink and says, "Yes..."

"Let me guess, is it Setsuna?"

Feldt nods slowly and sips her coffee. Marie chuckles and tells her, "Did you tell him yet?"

The girltalk drags on and on. Until...

"Coffee! Coffee!" Haro pops out from Feldt's bag.

"Haro!"

"Kiss! Kiss!"

"What?!"

Marie was thisclose to spittingot her drink.

"King's order! King's order! Kiss kiss!"

And Haro stubbornly annoyed them till they agreed.

"Fine!"

"Haro I thought you were my friend."

The two girls followed by the orange ball went outside and hid behind a tree, for the sake of privacy. They slowly leaned closer to each other, but Marie pulled on her hair.

"I can't do this!"

"Haro, a kiss on the cheek would count, right?" Feldt asks.

"Hurry! Hurry!"

So they played rock papers scissors, and whoever lost would kiss the other's cheek.

First round- Draw

Second round- Draw

Third round- Marie accidentally flashes a gun, making it her lost.

Marie gulps and Feldt closes her eyes tight. Marie's lips were only a few millimeters away before someone pulled her away.

"Marie!!!" Marie hears a familiar voice and strong arms holding her.

"Allelujah!"

Allelujah was panting and sweating, as if he was rushing to get here.

"I'm sorry, Marie! Feldt! " Alelluajh says and drags Marie away.

"Thank goodness." Feldt sighs, and Haro jumps up and down.

"Damn it! Damn it!"

"Haro?" Feldt turns and notices something amiss in Haro. She grabs Haro and they both travel back to their mothership, so Haro could get checked up by Ian.

--

_Location: Veda's terminal_

Tieria silently does an evil laugh, and starts to disconnect his link with orange Haro.

* * *

**Kinda short, yes. I'm unfit to be writing yuri. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**:) Somehow I can only get ideas when I'm about to sleep. *shrugs*  
**

The phone rings, waking Marina up from her sleep.

_"Marina Ismail."_

"Hello." It's Setsuna.

_"....."_

"Um..."

_"....."_

"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you calling this late?"

_"....Have I disturbed you?"_

"Not at all."

_"......."_

Marina hears another voice.

_"....C'mon Setsuna! Strike up a convo! There's no turning back now!"_

"Who was that?" Marina asks, dropping on the couch.

Moving and an annoyed grunt could be heard on the other end.

_"No one."_

"Oh..."

Marina listens intently and she hears a strange slapping noise and an _"Ouch!"_ followed by a _"You are unfit to..."_ and a _"You hear that Setsuna? Show 'im what you've got!"_ Marina resists the urge to laugh.

_"I'm sorry."_

Marina was slightly taken aback by this question. "For what?"

He hung up. A few seconds later, the phone rang again.

"Hello?"

_"M-M-Marina Ismail."_ Setsuna says on the phone, and a sleepy whisper of _"Marie..."_ could be heard as a bgm.

Marina giggles a little. "You can just call me Marina."

_"......Marina."_

Marina smiles. "Yes?"

_"......"_

Marina waits patiently. She hears inaudible whispers.

_".......Will you go out with me?"_ Setsuna monotonously says, with a hint of shyness.

"Of course." Marina brightly replies.

The phone hangs up after Marina hears suspicious gasps, claps, and "Whoohoos!" Marina goes back to sleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

Setsuna hesitantly dialed that number and put the receiver to his ear. Lockon, Allelujah, and Tieria sat there in the room with Setsuna. Lockon, who insisted him to call _her _and... ask a question.

But no! Setsuna dropped the the receiver while dialing. He could never ask her, let alone call her. To see her at night and discuss about the distortions of the world was one thing, but _this? _No!

"Setsuna, you have to do this." Lockon put a hand to his shoulder.

"Why-"

"Just do it. This is coming from your obligatory elder brother." Lockon happily whispers to Setsuna. Allelujah was sleeping, after all.

Setsuna dialed and the phone rang. Once. Twice. Thrice. Then someone picked the phone up!

"Marina Ismail." Setsuna said into the phone as Lockon and Tieria attentively watched.

_"Hello."_

"......" What was he gonna say? What was he gonna say?!? Lockon motioned with his hands for him to say something and Tieria rolled his eyes.

_"Um..."_

"......" Setsuna gulped. And immediately regretted it. He hoped she hadn't heard him do so.

_"I don't mean to be rude, but why are you calling this late?"_

Setsuna felt his sweat trickling down his neck, and replied, "....Have I disturbed you?"

_"Not at all."_

'Now what' Setsuna mouthed to Lockon, who was glued to the side of his head, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"....C'mon Setsuna! Strike up a convo! There's no turning back now!" Lockon accidentally blurted out and earned a glare from both Tieria and Setsuna.

_"Who was that?" _

Allelujah grunted in his sleep and Setsuna moved to the other side of the room, away from Lockon, and the phone in his hand.

"No one." He stupidly replies.

_"Oh..."_

Lockon accidentally stepped on Tieria's foot and Lockon was slapped by Tieria in turn. Tieria mutters something to Setsuna and Lockon counters what he said.

"I'm sorry." Setsuna said, ignoring the two idiots.

_"For what?"_

Setsuna was about to say something but Allelujah unknowingly pulled the plug of the phone in his sleep. After much hurried plugging back and dialing...

_"Hello?"_

"M-M-Marina Ismail." Setsuna manages to say again. Allelujah mutters "Marie." and Lockon stuffs a sock into his mouth.

Setsuna hears giggles. _"You can just call me Marina."_

".......Marina." The name rolls off Setsuna's mouth perfectly.

_"Yes?"_

"........" Lockon coaches Setsuna.

Setsuna takes a deep breath. "...Will you go out with me?"

_"Of course."_

Tieria gasps, Lockon shouts a victorious "Whoohoo!" and Allelujah wakes up and claps (???).

Setsuna puts the phone down and slumps in his chair, content.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I did a lot of scrolling up and down, but I enjoyed it anyways. Haha... xD**


	10. Chapter 10

**GIANT TEDDY BEARS FTW!**

Feldt and Mileina walked together to their rooms, making girl talk.

"What would be the best give anyone's ever given to you?" Mileina animatedly asked her.

Feldt pondered for a bit. "Anything is fine for me." She smiles. "How about you?"

Mileina grinned. "As long as it's cute!" They passed the Meisters' rooms and parted.

"See you later, Feldt! I'm going to help Papa do some work!" Both girls waved each other goodbye.

Tieria Erde stood there in his room, and while he was about to go out, heard the two girls' small chat.

"......" Tieria silently thought to himself and went over to his closet, and pulled out his old cardigan outfit. He grabbed his wallet and told Sumeragi he'll be going down to earth for some business. As he prepared to leave, he passed by Lockon, who looked like a high school student in love.

"Oh? Where are you going, Tieria?" Lockon curiously asked, a smile forming on his lips as he spotted the peculiar pink cardigan. Lockon wanted to remark about what happened to his uniform, but Tieria snapped first.

"None of your business."

Lockon held his laughter until Tieria left. After all, his painful punches would last for weeks.

In the middle of Lockon's giggle fit, Tieria suddenly popped back in and asked, "Where can I get something cute?"

Lockon ceased to laugh. "Excuse me?" The vicious Tieria, asking Lockon where he can get something _cute_? For what?

"At..." Lockon searched his brain for an answer that wouldn't be offending. "At the shops?"

Tieria rolled his eyes. "Obviously. I was asking _what _shops. Forget it." Tieria said and left.

There goes Lockon's good day.

--

"Welcome!" The saleslady greeted Tieria as he entered the shop. It was filled with the things he expected a woman would love.

Tieria approached a saleslady. "May I help you sir?" She asked.

He looked around, and said, "Can you find me something cute and what a girl would like?" Tieria said with a much too serious face and the saleslady had to stop herself form laughing out loud.

"Is it a gift for someone special?" She finally said.

"Something like that." Tieria dismissively said while skeptically looking at a Victorian styled doll.

"I see. Does she likes anything particular?" The lady started searching around.

"Anything cute." He repeats.

The lady sweatdropped and asked him what her age was.

"14, I think." Tieria says, playing with a small, elaborately designed carousel toy.

The lady asks, "What are her interests?"

Tieria thinks for a moment. "Cute things." He tells her and starts holding up plush toys and inspecting them. Suddenly, Tieria spots something big, brown, and fluffy! He holds it up, and inspects it clearly. The bear was white, with shiny black eyes, and had a pink ribbon tied to its neck and pink blushes to its cheek.

"That's very popular among children. But it's good for older teens." The saleslady told him.

Tieria's eyes widen slightly. He stares into the bear's lonely eyes, and sad pout. He notices a tag for writing and the price, which said 'Take me home!' and 1300 yen.

"I'll take this."

"Thank you sir, how would you like it wrapped?"

--

"Good work as always, Mileina." Ian said to her, as she leaves.

"No problem!" She says and goes to her room. Much to her surprise, a beautifully wrapped bag stood outside her door.

"What's this?" Mileina reads the card and it says 'To Mileina'. She opens the bag and sees the bear. She squeals happily and proceeds to hug it.

"It's sooooo cute!!!" She dances around with it. "But who are you from?" She asks the teddy bear.

"Mileina." Tieria, dressed back to his uniform, calls her. "Sumeragi is calling you."

"Okay! I'll be right there!" She replies and Tieria walks off.

Mileina puts the bear her room, on the bed. "I'll be back!" She tells to the bear and she leaves.

**That night--**

Mileina prepares to go to sleep with the bear beside her. As she takes a better look of the bear, she notices a strand of violet colored hair resting on the bear's ear.

She smiles, names the teddy Tieria, and goes to see Tieria. Mileina carries the bear affectionately, and its eye twinkle happily.

* * *

**I want that bear, complete with Tieria's strand of hair. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**GIANT TEDDY BEARS STILL FTW!**

"Erde-san!" Mileina knocked on the door. "Erde-san! Can you please open the door?"

Footsteps could be heard inside and as the door slid open, Tieria's face was kissed by the bear.

"......"

Mileina removes the bear from his face and she smiles at him. "It's cute, isn't it."

Tieria stares at it. "I suppose so..." He pushes his glasses up.

"I'm naming it Tieria."

"What?!" Tieria's shocked face tells everything. "I mean, right."

Mileina nods enthusiastically. "I found it a while ago, in front of my door."

"I see..."

"It was addressed to me, but the sender's name wasn't written." Mileina puts a finger to the side of her mouth.

Tieria blinks. "Right."

"I wonder who it was from..."

Tieria clears his throat. "I've no idea. It's getting late now. Go to sleep." Tieria says to her and closes the door.

"Goodnight!" Mileina hugs the bear tight, and whispers, "Thank you."

A thump could be heard inside the room.

"Are you alright? Erde-san?" Mileina asks, concerned.

The door slides open again, and it shows Tieria with a red lump on his forehead.

* * *

Graham leans on a tree, silently talking through a phone.

"Katagiri, what do you mean you can't make it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"......"

"Fine. Alright."

He pockets the phone and crosses his arms. It was raining, and he took shelter under the tree.

"....."

Graham notices someone approaching him and shares him their umbrella.

"You're Leesa Kujo?" Graham asks her.

She blinks, and nods. "Yes."

They go inside a 7eleven and continue their conversation there.

"Where's Billy?" Kujo asks as Graham puts cup noodles in front of her.

"Somewhere the likes of us have never seen." He says as he slurps his noodles.

Kujo laughs a little and continues asking. "Aker-san,-"

"Graham is fine." He turns to tell her and his attention goes back to the noodles.

"Right. Graham, would you tell me a bit about yourself?"

Graham chugs down the remaining soup on his cup. "Alright. I'm a 27 year old Flag pilot."

"I-I see. You look quite baby-faced." Kujo says.

"Of course I do. 27 is still young." He immediately says, and she laughs. "What about you?"

"What?"

Graham opens a bottle of water. "Tell me about yourself."

"Oh. I'm 26... and I do a lot of things."

"You're quite baby-faced yourself." Graham nods, and Kujo laughs again. "Is that all?"

Kujo chuckles. "That's all. You weren't very talkative either."

"Right." Graham replies. "Have you had enough?" He looks at the cup of untouched noodles.

"I-"

"It's not good to waste food." He told her and ate her cup noodles.

"....I was going to finish that." Kujo says.

Graham gulps down the last of the soup and puts the container down. "Too late. Let's go." He says and stands up. The rain stopped, they walked to a park, and sat on a nearby bench.

"......."

A phone rings.

Graham looks at Kujo and she nods.

"What is it?" Graham speaks into the phone. A few seconds later, he abruptly hangs up.

Kujo curiously asks, "Who was that?"

"It's nothing." He says, but from his expression, it was clearly Billy.

Kujo laughs leisurely and Graham soon joins her.

She starts to ask him, "You and Billy get along really well, don't you?"

"That's right." He replies.

A couple of minutes flew by, but it remained silent.

"Graham, you're not very talkative, aren't you?" Kujo finally asks again.

His eyes glance at her. "It's very strange, actually. I don't think I'm usually this silent."

"I see."

Graham stifles a yawn. "Then, how long have you and Billy known each other?"

Kujo fiddles with a twig. "For a long time, I suppose." She replies.

"Are you two couple?" He nonchalantly asks her.

Kujo was a bit surprised at the question. "No. Why?"

"I see. No reason." Graham replies, and looks away.

The conversation unexpectedly ends for a few more minutes.

Graham checks his watch and says, "It's getting late. You should get home."

"Oh. Right." She replies.

"Would you like me to take you home?" He asks, being the gentleman he is. Besides, Billy would get noisy again if he didn't.

She smiles. "I'm fine. It's just a short walk from here."

Graham stifles another yawn.

Kujo continues. "You seem to be sleepy already too."

Graham's eyes widen. "No I'm not." Why should he be sleepy? It's not like he spent the whole day with his Flag again. Or did he?

"Goodnight. It was a pleasure to meet you." Kujo waves and walks away.

Graham stood there for a while. The rain started to shower him again and he was left alone with his thoughts.

He yawned, and he slowly walked away.

_"Yes, it's just fine like this."_

* * *

**This is considered Sumeragi/Graham, right? xDD**


End file.
